Full Moon Rising
by Cath Nye
Summary: Between strange dreams and exile, Duo Maxwell finds himself running from what he knows and what he doesn't... Future Lime, YAOI, AU


Full Moon Rising   
  
Prologue   
  
  
There was complete blackness around him; he strained his eyes to see something, anything. Anything at all, but he couldn't, it was too dark he began to worry because he could see well in any degree of light. He tried to stand but he realized he was already standing but his legs were bound together beneath him and his arms were tied above his head. From what he could tell, the rope, strangely a silk rope was attached to the roof. He struggled against his ties but even with his abilities to escape almost anything he knew it would take him an hour or two to break free. The darkness wasn't helping. It was then he found that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He shivered suddenly, it wasn't the room's temperature, and it wasn't the fear full kind of shiver either. There was a sudden coldness in the room that had nothing to do with temperature.   
  
"You're a pretty boy" the voice of a young girl said, the voice was innocent but it sent another shiver down his spine   
  
"Who are you?" He asked his voice surprisingly steady despite his fear.   
  
"You're not scared?" She asked, "You should be, he knows who you are, and he's coming for you" now he was getting scared. Who was his guy? Why was he coming after him? What did he want?   
  
"Who are you and who is he?" He asked "I can't tell you" she said "but I can tell is to not let your eyes fool you and that…" she gasped, "He's here now, I have to" she was cut off   
  
"Well, I guess you've been warned" A male voice said, it too sent shivers up his spine   
  
"Who are you?!" He demanded   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Duo Maxwell, an orphaned thief, awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath.   
  
He looked around himself and realized that he had fallen asleep under the weeping willow tree he rested under during the day, he must have been sleeping for hours for it was now late at night. He shook of the dream he just had and stretched before he stood up //not going to get any more sleep now// he thought. Not that he actually remembered the dream vividly, all he remembered was two voices and even they were fogged. He sighed and continued his walk away from the city of Reldum.   
  
He had to leave because the king was looking for new 'servants' and had a liking the same sex. The king was also really old. He had no idea what the king looked like nor did he know his name but he didn't really care. Many people, girls and guys alike, had told him how good he looked and if these complements were true, once the king saw him, odds were that he would become a slave since he had no family or job. He put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and looked up towards the sky as he continued to walk.   
  
Soon enough he walked into something hard   
  
"Who said a tree could be there?" he said before continuing his walk, this time, with his eyes open. He stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him. He slowly turned around to see three wolves.   
  
"Oh shit," he said quietly before turning slowly. He started to run away, full tilt, but seconds after the wolves were chasing after him and gaining quickly. He pushed his legs to work faster but he knew that it would only last for a short while, nothing human could keep up this speed for long, not even him, who's specialty was stealth and speed. He continued to run as his lungs and legs started to protest, he would have collapsed already if it wasn't for his adrenalin rush. Suddenly he heard one wolf yelp in pain he chanced a look over his shoulder and saw arrows pierce though the remaining two wolves' chests. Once he realized that the three weren't getting up, he stopped running and started to catch his breath. He'd never run that fast in his entire life! He slid down the trunk of a nearby tree and then, once he could think clearly, realized //arrows don't fly out of nowhere//   
  
"Are you alright?" a deep voice said. Duo looked around until his eyes found the source of that voice, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He also had a crossbow on him.   
  
"I'm fine" Duo said before the use of energy got to him and passed out.   
  
  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
